


Dearest Luna

by alabaster_heart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiny, F/M, Love, Love Story, May/December Relationship, No Sex, No Smut, Rare Pairings, True Calling, Usurper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabaster_heart/pseuds/alabaster_heart
Summary: FFXV RARE PAIRS CHALLENGE - - The hand of Lunafreya is offered to the King of Lucis as the last chance for the survival of her country. - - In this alternate universe timeline, the Astrals and Messengers have mysteriously gone silent and the title of Oracle was usurped by the scheming Ardyn Izunia away from the Princess of Tenebrae, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. To further counter the prophesy written in the stars, Ardyn as the Oracle has anointed King Regis as the Chosen King instead of Prince Noctis. As Luna contemplates her role as Queen of Lucis, her untapped powers as Oracle cries out to her for the sake of humanity's survival but her heart is ever too much in love with King Regis to leave his side. Could Luna understand her true calling and have the courage to give up on the only man she ever loved? (Started this piece for FFXV Rare Pairs Week July 3-July 9, 2017)





	1. My Dearest Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> By no means do I advocate May/December relationships. That's why I will keep the rating SFW. This relationship is strictly for this fictional universe. I have wanted to write Luna and Regis and felt their Kingsglaive characters held a special bond for each other. I will explore their love in the form of a greater destiny shared between two tragic souls. There will be no smut (sorry readers of my other piece!)

CHAPTER ONE: MY DEAREST MAJESTY

 

 

“There is one more suggestion, Your Grace,” Clarus Amicitia whispered as he clasped his hands atop the stack of reports.

King Regis knew when his Sworn Shield was about to offer his truest counsel. Viscount Amicitia always saved the last suggestion as his first suggestion.

“Tell me,” King Regis ordered, playing along.

His suit was feeling tight to his body. He had an early morning training session and felt the fatigue by noon. But the king remained as still as he could in front of his privy council.

Regis looked over to see a befuddled man at his side. Clarus Amicitia was many things, but never baffled.

“Clarus?” Regis tapped at the surface of the table towards the viscount’s direction.

“Forgive me, Your Grace.” Clarus cleared his throat. “This was from Tenebrae.”

Clarus slid the document towards Regis.

The king took the document like any other document. He read through. “It’s from the Magnus…”

Clarus Amicitia stared at the face of the king. He cued in on every minute expression as he made his way through the letter.

The other members of the privy council spoke up. “Who?”

King Regis lifted his eyes from the letter. “It is a plea… from Tenebrae… the Magnus has seen the stars of Lucis and Tenebrae joining together in the name of peace. That it is the responsibility of Lucis to take Tenebrae under their wings…”

The council groaned in hushed mumbles. “What does that mean, Your Grace?”

Viscount Clarus Amicitia cleared his throat. “They are offering the hand of the Princess of Tenebrae to the Chosen King.”

King Regis crossed his arms. Ten years and the trauma of the day Niflheim attacked Tenebrae remained with him.

The hundreds of magitek raining down from the sky attacking the innocent people of a peaceful beautiful country all targeting King Regis and his heir.

Ten years. King Regis could still feel the wound General Glauca left on his back as he protected his son, Prince Noctis. He could still feel the weight of his son in his arms, his little hands clawing into his wounded back holding on with his life. He could still feel the princess’ hand letting go.

_“Lunafreya!” King Regis cried out to her as they ran from the horde of magitek._

If there was one soul of Tenebrae he wanted to save that day, it was her.

King Regis knew she let go to save father and son. She was the Savior of Lucis in that moment. She became a prisoner to allow him to be free.

He knew he owed her everything now.

He didn’t care the council were heavily debating and arguing over the letter. He didn’t care that it was ludicrous and there was nothing for Lucis to gain with such a marriage. He didn’t care that the journey of the Chosen was a lone one.

“Dispatch the letter at once, Viscount Amicitia,” King Regis ordered boldly.

The privy council fell in bewildered silence.

“Let them know,” King Regis sighed. “The answer is yes.”

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Three weeks later, a letter from Tenebrae received at the Citadel Offices addressed to His Majesty the Chosen King:

 

_My Dearest Majesty,_

_The Goddess blesses me ever and my heart is so overjoyed at our coming nuptials. After ten years I still hold you in the highest regards. Great is Lucis to have you as their Chosen King, and for me to be the queen at your side. I am bemused but ever so happy. I don’t believe I shall ever be able to sleep again._

_Could it be our destinies were to be at each other’s sides? The gods have seen the truth in my heart._

_The journey will be difficult but knowing you are waiting for me only gives me strength. May only courage rule my body as I journey to you. If the Oracle has seen our union then let it be so._

_My love has always been for you and you alone._

_Peace shall you know, Your Majesty._

_Yours ever,_

_Luna_


	2. But it's my choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's brother Ravus is unconvinced the betrothal was a good decision for Tenebrae. Ravus decides to confront the Oracle and Luna gets a special delivery.

CHAPTER TWO: BUT IT’S MY CHOICE

 

“I know that you are throwing your life away,” he scolded his sister.

“That may be!” She answered; standing her ground, in that spark looking ever more like the queen Lucis was seeking desperately.

He fell silent, suddenly in fear of her; in awe of her strength. The indigo fields of sylleblossoms bowed to her; the sweet fragrance suddenly shifting to a heady bold scent nearly rendering Ravus to fall to the ground.

“But,” she started, calming her tone. “It’s my choice.”

Lunafreya stared into the eyes of her concerned brother; a man so handsome, of such glorious stature, in the prime of his life but far from the greatness his mother, the late queen, hoped for him to become on the day of his once celebrated birth. He was a man overshadowed by the light of his young sibling; a sister so filial and so loved by the masses.

“If only,” she stammered, tears welling in her otherworldly eyes. “If only…”

Lunafreya looked to the distance and saw her paths. No matter what choice she made, the might of the empire loomed behind her. She wanted the life her mother and father wished for her: be the leader of the people, hope for the future and guiding light for truth.

She wanted what many girls wanted: a happy marriage and a happy family.

“If only mother and father were still alive to see me wed to His Majesty.”

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Ravus paced, agitated. He hated waiting. If there was ever a trait of his that would follow him no matter what lifetime he was transported to, it would be impatience.

“Is the Oracle yet ready?” Ravus asked one of the attendants standing at the doorway.

“Pardons, Prince Ravus, I’m afraid not,” the attendant bowed. “Perhaps I can provide you with some refreshments?”

Ravus nearly growled in the attendant’s face. He squeezed the hilt of his rapier and continued pacing.

He knew such a time would come when his sister came of age and made eligible to be wedded off to the highest bidding kingdom. His only remaining family was now left in the hands of fate to be used to fulfill a political agenda.

No kingdom ever offered the hand of their royal child for Ravus. For Ravus there was never a suitable candidate. In truth, no one ever deemed Prince Ravus worthy or, frankly, even worth the trouble. The nation of Tenebrae was a resourceless country, no asset except a population of people who still followed the old ways. For a foreign king to gain Prince Ravus as a son-in-law was to also gain the headaches that came with his status.

Tenebrae was under the rule of the Great Empire, but thanks to the presence of the living Oracle, remained fairly autonomous, but only by a thread.

Ravus looked into one of the gilded mirrors. The Oracle always insisted on decorating the lobby with dozens of gilded mirrors. It always seemed to work as an antiseptic taming the passions of the visitors wanting the Oracle’s ear.

His blonde hair, nearly silver in the sunlight, was matted at his brow no thanks to the heat induced by his regalia. He always insisted on wearing the colors of Tenebrae and the armory befitting the Prince.

“I should have been king by now if it weren’t for Lucis,” Ravus thought, imagining himself decked in his late-father’s regalia of indigo. The sylleblossom crown was long ago taken by the invading Niflheim. Ravus thought about the Emperor using the crown as one of his decoration pieces in his chambers, just one of the many many conquests under his rule. “When will it ever be enough?”

Is the Empire an empire if the entire world is under one ruler? Will now new nations rise and acquire new governments? Ravus wondered.

“It’s all the fault of Lucis!” Ravus growled under his breath. A war thousands of years old because Niflheim wanted to rule Lucis. But Lucis never faltered. Though small in size its magic was too strong to be defeated.

“And now after all of these eons, Niflheim gathered the strength of the rest of the world just to finally attack Lucis!” Ravus looked at the tapestries on the walls. The symbols of both Niflheim and Tenebrae stood side by side above the Oracle’s doorway. “At the collateral cost of innocent countries.”

Ravus look at the gardens outside and remembered an innocent time when he and his sister spent their days in harmony and freedom. “My innocent sister. And now Lucis wants to spirit you away to claim you as their own.”

Ravus thought how foolhardy it was for Lucis to consider Luna to be wed into their royal family. “Such a waste of a good woman,” Ravus nearly punched the glass of the windows. But his memories may as well have been shattered bloodstained glass on the ground. He and his sister were no longer little children picking berries from the fields and frolicking with their hounds.

“Your Highness,” the guard cleared his throat. “The Oracle will see you now.”

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Lunafreya looked out her window. The sunlight warmed her. Her chambers were still as they were ten years ago when Niflheim took over. It was the only thing in her life that she had control over and she insisted it be kept the same way her mother decorated.

The ice blue shadows cast in the room made it feel she was soaring through the clouds on a sunny day. She always wanted to fly.

“Your Highness.” One of her attendants approached her. “Five more calls. Four were from Accordo and one from Galahd.”

“I will not be answering anymore calls today please,” Luna sighed. She knew to expect the different nations to reach out to her hoping she would change her mind and become a daughter of their nations instead. No nation even suspected the Princess of Tenebrae to be eligible for marriage outside of the Empire.

But Luna knew this is what she wanted. To finally be with her Majesty was all she ever desired. At twenty-two, she was well beyond the age to be wed off. Her own mother married her father when she was barely seventeen.

Luna recalled the first time she met the Lucian house, ten years ago, upon their arrival in Tenebrae. They were a splendid sight in her eyes. The King and his eight-year-old son, the Prince, with their midnight black hairs, piercing eyes and friendly smiles. They were dressed entirely in black. Unusual for Tenebraeans to see anyone dressed entirely in black outside of mourning, but for her it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Luna was going on thirteen and the only world she had ever known were the walls of the palace and the fields of Tenebrae. It was no different than her present existence only at that time she was free and under the protection of her mother. Now she was a prisoner in her own home under the protection of Niflheim. Places like Niflheim and Insomnia were like faraway mythical places when she was a little girl. Now Niflheim was the dragon’s den and Insomnia was her chance to break free from their grasp.

Luna thought how sweet King Regis of Lucis was with his son, Prince Noctis. The King was ever gentle and kind while Noctis was distant and nervous. The little Prince was a dear thing to her.

King Regis pulled her aside asking of her to teach him about the Astrals and of Lucis’ place in Prophecy. It was the first time anyone spoke to her, not as a little princess, but as an intellectual.

_“Share with him your wisdom, dearest Lunafreya,” King Regis said._

_“I will, Your Majesty,” Luna bowed._

All the wisdom of an Oracle poured out from her heart. She taught Noctis as much as she could. King Regis commended her for bringing Noctis out of his shell.

_“I don’t ever remember a time when Noctis was as excited about Cosmogony as he is with his video games!” King Regis smiled._

Lunafreya felt proud. Prince Noctis surely opened up to her and trusted her.

There was a knock on Luna’s door. An attendant entered. “Are you ready, my lady?”

Luna stood from her seat. “Yes.”

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Ravus entered the doorway. He always hated how the Oracle’s room looked. It was an old-fashioned manner of decoration. Yet there was a strange simplicity despite the heavy ornamentation in the crown moldings and artwork.

The guard led him down the long hallway. The deeper he went, the darker the walls became. The rich red woods melted away into walls of black with hints of gold speckled about.

Ravus stood out in his indigo, silver and white regalia against the black of the walls and curtains.

“I will never understand why the Oracle chose such colors!” Ravus said. “It may as well be Lucis instead of Tenebrae.”

The guard did not say a word. They approached the ruby red painted double doors.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Luna straightened out her dress and stood in the foyer of her ivory chamber doors.

Her heart raced. She always despised greeting guests in her personal chambers, but this time she was excited.

The doors opened.

Luna smiled.

It took four attendants and three chambermaids, but it was here.

After ten minutes it was set.

Her wedding dress.

Luna stepped closer to the mannequin holding up the fine work of art. She wanted to jump up and down, but she remained quiet and humble.

The dress was long sleeved with designs of starbursts sewn into the laces across the chest and down to the wrists. The bodice was tight but shaped in a manner befitting modesty. The skirt was tight, and would probably make it difficult for her to walk, but she loved how it had potential to make her hips look more shapely. The entire dress was in her favorite color: black.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but excitement overwhelmed her again.

“I’m getting married!” Luna whispered.

The tired attendants stood watch. “Looks more like a funeral dress to me…” one of the attendants muttered.

Luna heard her, but she didn’t care. It was a funeral dress for certain. The Tenebraean princess was to be no more in order to become a Lucian.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Ravus rushed in through the ruby red doorway.

He looked around. He could not find the Oracle anywhere. It was too dark for his eyes to adjust.

“Where are you?” Ravus marched about the room. The walls were shelves and shelves of thousands of books.

Ravus noticed books he had never seen before in a language that was more than foreign; ancient. He approached the wall of the oldest looking books. Some were terribly tattered and almost ready to disintegrate.

He noticed the bindings had what looked like hieroglyphics. There were seven symbols. One looked like a bolt of lightning, one looked like a boulder, one looked like a snow flurry, one looked like a flame, one looked like waves of water, one looked like a sword and the final looked like twin stars. He reached for it.

“Surely these are supposed to be The Six,” Ravus thought. “But what are these twin stars? Or are they suns?”

The cover was dusty and the material of the cover was like no material he had ever seen. Instead of the typical paper binding, it was as if sewn. It should have been a museum piece and yet it was sitting on the shelf of the Oracle’s chambers in Tenebrae.

Ravus could not understand the glyphs. A bookmark was wedged towards the end of the book. He opened and saw a full page of the symbols of the twin stars. The only symbols he could recognize were symbols of a sundial, two wolfhounds and a stone. But not like the boulder that looked like the symbol for the Archaean. This was a stone that looked like the standard geodes the different travelers of Tenebrae brought back as gifts from their travels; typical souvenirs for tourists.

Ravus tried to think back on his days learning about Lore. He was a gifted student and understood Cosmogony from an early age, but he didn’t recall anything about the twin stars. If he learned of Lore that came to be from some three thousand years ago, then these two stars must be from knowledge ages older.

“Where have you two gone?” Ravus wondered.

Footsteps approached. Ravus turned to see the Oracle.

“Your Highness,” the Oracle sang. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Ravus bowed. “You are a difficult man to reach. For an Oracle you are highly inaccessible, Magnus.”

“My hands have been quite full with my duties as oracle and as broker of the nuptials between Lucis and Princess Lunafreya,” he bowed back.

“The secret is very much out. We have kingdoms contacting us offering high dowries and gifts to Tenebrae just to merely delay the wedding,” Ravus sat without asking. The honorifics were often muddled between the heir to Tenebrae and the Oracle.

“It’s better this way,” the Oracle remained standing.

“How so?” Just two words yet both were long sentences coming out of Ravus’ gritted teeth. Ravus leaned forward looking as if ready to leap over the desk.

“The Empire already knows of every move Tenebrae makes. Having the other kingdoms reach out is a good distraction. More chatter for Niflheim to have to weed through.” The Oracle stretched; an odd affect for Ravus considering the tense atmosphere surrounding his sister.

“Magnus, shouldn’t I be made privy on more details?” Ravus asked. “Her wedding dress arrived. The magazines have already printed about the designer. They are still treating this as some social event. Don’t they see this is for her survival?”

“Rest assured,” the Oracle sighed. “You are on a need-to-know basis. It’s best you know as little as possible so you are not made culpable.”

“And why should I be held culpable of anything?” Ravus tightened his grip around the hilt of his rapier.

“Your Highness, I am Tenebraean. I am ensuring the safety of both our country and our countrywoman. But we are still under the eye of the Empire and they are not pleased in the slightest of the betrothal to Lucis.”

Ravus calmed himself. He knew the Oracle was right. If the Empire should come and somehow interrogate him, it was better for the sake of Tenebrae that he knew little of the events to come.

It was then Ravus realized the smile never once left the face of the Oracle.

“If my sister should be harmed in any way, Magnus, so help me…”

The Oracle raised his hand; undeterred by Ravus’ threat. “Please, Your Highness. I am your humble servant. You do not have to waste titles with me. Call me by the name my sweet poor mother gave me: Ardyn.”

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

“Oh Your Highness!” The little girl shouted; a daughter of one of the attendants in Luna’s services. “It’s like no dress I have ever seen!”

“You’re right!” Luna smiled. She couldn’t take her eyes off the black dress. It was so much like the dresses she had seen from the fashion magazines of Niflheim. Typical Tenebraean bridal dresses were highly traditional, with voluminous skirts and flowers etched all around.

“You are going to look so beautiful!” The brown haired girl clasped her hands, her blue sundress bouncing with her.

Luna thought how the girl looked like how she felt. But Luna knew the dangers she was to face soon. Still she counted her blessings.

“Do you love him?” The girl asked.

Luna smiled. “I always have.”

The girl smiled with delight. “Oh how romantic!”

Luna and the girl heard commotions from down the hall. She saw several attendants dip into very low bows. Heavy footsteps approached.

Luna could always recognize her brother’s footsteps. The little girl stood at attention and also bent into a low bow.

Ravus entered holding something in a white bundle. It looked almost like a bundle of laundry, but he was holding it very carefully.

“Sister!” Ravus shouted. He noticed the little girl and paused. He already knew he came off cold and distant to the masses, but in front of children he made sure to keep his composure.

Luna tapped at the girl and she scurried away all the while saying in quick gasps and her head hung low, “Princess. Prince Ravus.”

The door closed behind her.

“What is it now, Ravus?” Luna sighed; too tired to hear any more of his ranting about her decision.

“I will not be seeing you for some time.” Ravus unclasped the top buttons from his coat. He was agitated and defeated at the same time.

“Why ever not?” Luna asked still bracing for him to make an outburst.

“I returned from Ardyn’s offices…”

“Ravus!” Luna knew Ravus was not to interfere in the plans.

“I know. Which is why I am building my schedule to…” Ravus sighed. “I still do not agree to any of this.”

“I know,” Luna sighed again.

“Are you not at all concerned about how Tenebrae would look? What mother would think? Or about the age difference?” Ravus paced the room. He paused suddenly from the sight of the wedding dress.

Luna saw him step closer as if examining the details. She hoped that’s what he was doing. Ravus pressed his hand on the Royal Crest of Tenebrae at the waistline.

The black fabric was starkly black. He thought perhaps there would be hints of something that looked bridal or princess-like, but the entire dress was black.

Ravus scoffed. “Looks like you’re going to some witch’s brew.”

Luna turned her head. Of course he had to make some sort of remark. “It’s done now, Ravus. And to answer your questions, I am doing this for Tenebrae. Mother was always fond of Lucis. And Mother and Father were of a greater age difference.”

Luna looked out her window and saw the same countryside she knew like the back of her hand. She didn’t know if she would ever be able to return to see these hills again.

“You need to trust in me.” Luna touched the glass. She saw his reflection. He was still staring at the dress. His head lowered, shoulders arched forward

They turned around at the same time. He seeing their father’s face in her; she seeing their mother’s face in him. But they both shared their mother’s delicate blue eyes.

“The Oracle said he is the Chosen. The king that will purge our star of its scourge. Do you really believe him?” Ravus stood his ground.

Luna saw the dress and her brother; the wedding and her countryman. “The words of the Oracle must be trusted wholeheartedly.”

Ravus looked down as if searching for words. But there was no more. He re-clasped his coat and straightened out the fit.

He stepped to her doorway. Luna knew this was it.

Ravus cleared his throat and pointed at the bundle in the white sheet that he placed at the foot of the mannequin displaying her dress. “My gift. For you.”

Luna didn’t even realize he had put the bundle down. She stayed silent.

“Peace shall you know, sister.” Ravus half-whispered the oft customary words of Tenebraeans with a tone of anger and grief. He walked away.

Luna slumped at the windowsill. The attendants rushed to her side only to be waved away.

Luna wept behind the closed ivory doors as was custom for her.

Her personal telephone rang at her bedside table. She rushed over. It was a familiar voice on the other end. She nodded. “I am ready.”

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Ravus stormed out of the princess' wings still struggling to finish the final clasp of his coat with one hand. He stomped over to a guard.

“Make sure the princess does not leave these chambers!”

“Yes, sire.” The guard bowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. My first two chapters of this Rare Pair ship. My energy is still being placed on my other fic, but I needed a divergence by exploring characters that are hardly in that piece. I don't know how long this piece will go. Considering it's Rare Pairs week for FFXV characters on Tumblr I thought why not?


End file.
